User talk:Moviesign
Welcome! If the dumb bot is too lazy to give you a welcome, then perhaps I should do this personally! Thanks for your message – I will keep that in mind. :) Nice to have somebody specific to talk to. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:11, May 7, 2019 (UTC) :I...might be immune to welcome bots, I'm not sure. This is all pretty new to me (the new role). I case you didn't already know, I'm a bureaucrat on the Forgotten Realms Wiki as well, so if you have any cool D&D projects on your wish list, I'd love to hear about them. —Moviesign (talk) 00:15, May 8, 2019 (UTC) ::I had noticed your huge amount of edits there but was apparently too blind (tired?) to also notice the badges … Well, my edit count over there is pretty small, mostly using the wiki for research purposes. I'm pretty much focused on these old 2e/3e/3.5e games, Baldur's Gate, Icewind Dale and Neverwinter Nights (with some additional ones), but had never really contact with the pen-and-paper game. Only now, while working on this wiki (and modding my game), I get deeper into the matter – but then still: only up to 3.5e. (I've only once played Sword Coast Legends halfway through, which was the only thing 5e related for me. Well, until Baldur's Gate III will arrive, I guess.) ::So, no "cool D&D projects" on my wish list, sorry. ;) If you, however, have any cool ideas for this space (or Icewind Dale), perhaps related to your wiki, feel welcome to tell me. ::I think, I have seen your username on Community Central as sort of a mediator in several discussions – am I right? ::Ah, and now I indeed remember some technical thing I need help with: I like the references feature as it works on Forgotten Realms, especially the pop-ups. What do we need, to get this to work here as well? ::And I hope you don't mind our borrowing (and heavy modifications) of your template. ;) ::-- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:59, May 8, 2019 (UTC) :::I have joined in a few discussions on CC and tried to help people here and there, but not as an official mediator, just a regular editor/admin. :::Reference popups are enabled by adding dev:ReferencePopups/code.js to your MediaWiki:ImportJS. Once you do that, there is a link at the bottom of every page that has references for personal configuration (I like to make the delay longer so it doesn't flash at me if my mouse slides across a reference). The documentation is here. If you need help creating citations, or want to copy ours, just ask. Copying tech from other wikis is a time-honored tradition ;) —Moviesign (talk) 15:19, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Hm … And why shouldn't contributors ask some internal stuff first, e.g. me? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:24, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not sure I understand the question. I'm just a resource for the community (in practice, probably mostly the admins). I certainly wouldn't make any changes on a wiki with an active admin without that admin's awareness and permission. Your contributors should look to you first, that's what admins are for. Is that what you are concerned about? —Moviesign (talk) 18:46, May 9, 2019 (UTC) ::I only was overwhelmed – ;) – by that bold message on your profile. :) (And I had already thought before to tell you to create your profile here: red links for usernames look usually bad.) ::… Which contains a sentence "if you have any questions relating to the wiki … please contact me." I don't know if this exactly is the role of a Fandom Gaming Wiki Manager. Okay, our welcome message lacks perhaps some warmth and doesn't give links to policies or help pages, and my own profile doesn't really invite to contact me, as well, but … yeah, community management isn't really my thing (take a look at the horrible main page, for example.) ::I just felt … surprised, and a bit … overlooked, sorry. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:06, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Baldur's Gate III So, it's announced. What can we do that that game does not get an own wiki, either here or on Gamepedia (who do like the "official wiki" status a lot), but will happen here? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:50, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :I will ask the Powers That Be your question. In the meantime, get out in front of this as much as you can. Perhaps watch the trailer and pick up any clues about content you see. Contact/follow the developer on social media. Here is the press kit with snazzy graphics, so you could make a BGIII page and echo the announcement on your Main Page, for example. I'll let you know if I hear anything about an "official" wiki. —Moviesign (talk) 18:47, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :Update: There is no danger that Gamepedia will get a BG3 wiki because Fandom and Gamepedia are now one company. In fact, they just reserved baldursgate3.fandom.com and baldurs-gate-3.fandom.com to redirect to this wiki to prevent someone from creating a rival wiki with one of those names. So you folks have a head start. :) —Moviesign (talk) 19:10, June 6, 2019 (UTC) ::That's good to hear! :) ::Thanks for the DL stuff – if you happen to receive updates there, perhaps you think of me. ;) ::Yes, it'll get its own page, away from The Black Hound – with according visuals. Not sure how the main page could get restyled, but that seems necessary to me. The trailer, however, won't go there – too gory, and I'm not sure how many kids are here around. ::"Contact/follow the developer on social media" – as I already told Thomaslove92, I'm no social media person, so that will become hard. "Follow" manually, by visiting their sites daily … ;) ::And I have to learn how feeds could get embedded on wikias (I know how that works on gamepedias). ::Well, lots to do. We'll see … by the way, do you know Cyanide3? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:33, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :::I haven't talked to him much, but he and I are both on the Community Council. —Moviesign (talk) 19:49, June 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::Baldur's Gate III – tada! Want to check the main page? :) :::::Looking good! And that new video is pretty funny :D I have a feeling they are going to turn the hype up to 11. —Moviesign (talk) 16:06, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::::I've read your answer below. No preferences changed, but perhaps Fandom has recategorized. I will contact support later, thanks. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:45, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::Perhaps you're interested in this info (if you didn't know before): :::::Page views yesterday (announcement day) were 18.4% higher than the average of the last seven days (though Sunday was almost as high), and our vertical peak reached a new record of seven ranks higher than the day before. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:34, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::::Update: again two ranks gained vertically, and page views 45.4% above this month's average. Wow! :::::Just notifying you: Cyanide3 and I have started a discussion about improvements to the main page etc.; see User talk:CompleCCity#CTM-Team Hilfe für Baldurs Gate III and Re: CTM team help for Baldurs Gate III. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:48, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ::::::There was some miscalculation by me and I had to fix two values – sorry. ::::::Update: 49.2% page views above monthly average; new peak: 48! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:02, June 9, 2019 (UTC) The latest activity e-mails Hi. Do you know what happened to the e-mails I received (almost) daily until April 10 this year, "The latest activity on SITENAME"? Did Fandom stop that service? Or would the Community Central boards be the better place to ask? ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:38, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :What are your email preference settings? A screenshot of the checkboxes is fine. —Moviesign (talk) 12:42, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :They said nothing has changed in the email services, so if you did not change your preferences, then please notify them using and include that screenshot or list of choices. —Moviesign (talk) 13:25, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Extension Hi, there! Could you please enable Variables for this wiki? Or do I have to contact staff for this? (On gamepedias, it's done by the wiki manager, if I remember correctly.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:18, June 10, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry, you still have to use for that on Fandom. Maybe someday... —Moviesign (talk) 16:39, June 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay. Seems, I have to create a new account, as fandom.zendesk is now merged with curseweb.zendesk. (What happens to the old one? I will ask that simultaneously; also about the mails.) ::I've added the references stuff to our MW. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:13, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Fixing squished cells at most zoom levels Hi! What exactly was the issue ? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:48, August 27, 2019 (UTC) :Geez, I can't remember. Let me see.... :Oh, some of the alignment cells had two letters stacked on top of each other like C over N instead of CN. —Moviesign (talk) 16:00, August 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Still? And I thought I had – in lots of micro edits regarding font size – eliminated that after somebody had shown me a screenshot made on Chrome (while I'm using Firefox). So many things to consider and test when it comes to layout … Thanks for the fix! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:43, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Dashboard Hello, Moviesign. What is necessary to get this "user dashboard" enabled, as was done recently on your home wiki? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:40, November 25, 2019 (UTC) :It is currently an experiment installed on a few volunteer wikis for a few weeks. I don't know if they will allow expanding the scope, because it might affect the data they are collecting, but I will ask. —14:32, November 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! If it's an experiment and might be rolled out later in general, you don't need to ask. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:40, November 25, 2019 (UTC) :::I got the thumb's up so I added it to this wiki. I had to remove the PurgeButton because that is designated for personal use only. Feel free to add it to your personal JS though. —Moviesign (talk) 17:50, November 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thanks, then! And now I also have my first personal JS (purge is necessary when working with categories, it is!). -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:59, November 25, 2019 (UTC)